In order to stabilize combustion of a hydrocarbon fuel, it is desirable to increase a rate of low carbon number hydrocarbon in the fuel and to keep distribution of carbon number of the hydrocarbon contained in the fuel constant. In addition, the low carbon number hydrocarbon is in a gas state at room temperature. So, in case that the low carbon number hydrocarbon is stored in a fuel tank, it is not possible to store a large amount of the fuel. Therefore, it is conceived that high carbon number hydrocarbon, which is in a liquid state at room temperature, is stored in the fuel tank and the high carbon number hydrocarbon in the liquid state is decomposed into reformed fuel, which has low carbon number, using heat of a combustor.
As a related technique, Japanese Patent Application Publication JP 2014-145328 A discloses the fuel supply system which generates the reformed fuel by heat-decomposing the hydrocarbon fuel using heat of the combustion chamber of the scramjet engine. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Publication JP 2014-145328 A discloses the fuel supply system which cools the combustion chamber using the fuel reforming section. Japanese Patent Application Publication JP 2011-152527 A relates to a hydrogen catalyst member for dehydrogenation or hydrogenation. Japanese Patent Application Publication JP 2011-152527 A discloses that a porous anodized film is formed on a surface of an aluminum foil and a metallic catalyst is deposited on a surface of the porous anodized film.